It is known that a human perceives brightness of the metal and smoothness of the surface of the water from a difference of intensities between reflected lights incident onto the right and left eyes, or a subtle difference between directions of the reflected lights. Conventional technique by using this characteristic is disclosed. Here, by detecting a region speculatively reflected in an image, a position and a size of the region are changed between an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye.
However, in this conventional technique, when the position and the size of the region speculatively reflected are changed, a distortion or a break often occurs on an image newly generated.